Black Widow
Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow, is a former Russian spy and a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., the international counterintelligence agency. Even in her short career at S.H.I.E.L.D., Agent Romanoff has turned covert espionage into an art form. Armed with an extensive complement of "widow stings" and cluster bombs, as well as a vast repertoire of martial arts and wushu training, Romanoff's skill-set seems to know no bounds. Biography ''Iron Man 2 Natasha Romanoff, under the alias of Natalie Rushman, became a new assistant for Tony Stark. On the first day she came, she was told by Tony to go into the boxing ring. While in the ring with Happy Hogan, he googled her and found out she also spoke Russian, French and Latin. In the ring, Natasha tackled him to the ground. She assisted him in Monaco and attended Tony's birthday and flirted with him. At Randy's Donuts, Nick Fury spoke to him and then Natasha came over in a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. Nick Fury revealed that her real name was Natasha Romanoff and she gave him a surem for him. Nick Fury, Natasha and Phil Coulson went to Tony's house and she was told by Fury that she would still be Tony's assistant even though he knew that she was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Later on at Stark Industries, Natasha asked Pepper Potts to sign something. After she left, Tony then said that she could not speak other languages and Natasha replied in Latin then repeating herself in English telling him that he can "either get a lift or be collected." At the Stark Expo, Natasha attended and when Ivan Vanko started to control Hammer's Drones, she went with Hogan to go to Hammer Industries. Natasha changed into a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform during the car ride with Hogan trying to watch whilst driving. Natasha broke into Hammer Industries. Hogan took out one guy finding that Natasha took alot more than that. She managed to get control over War Machine's suit. The Avengers Natasha is in the middle of an interrogation where she is pretending to be captive while her adversaries unknowingly spill all of their secrets to her. Phil Coulson calls to inform her that she is to collect Bruce Banner, letting her know that Clint Barton aka Hawkeye was compromised as incentive. Natasha immediately goes to work and heads to Banner's hidden location in Brazil. She gets a child to act as if her father is sick and lead him into a house. Natasha is able to convince Banner to come into S.H.I.E.LD. Natasha approaches the enemy, demigod Loki, in his cell, putting on an act by breaking down her barriers and revealing her emotions for Barton, for whom she owes a life debt. Using this tactic, Romanoff is able to trick Loki into revealing that he plans on unleashing Banner's monstrous alter-ego, the Hulk. Afterwards, after an argument between the group, Barton, under the control of Loki, detonates a bomb on the S.H.I.E.L.D ship which traps Natasha and causes Banner to transform into the Hulk. Natasha attempts to fend herself off from the Hulk and barely does and is subsequently knocked out. After waking up, she is forced to take on Barton in hand to hand combat and is able to knock him out, breaking Loki's hold off of him. Natasha is prepared to fight Loki beside the other Avengers and his extraterrestrial army, though being a spy and not a solider. When the others get there, she takes one of the Chitauri's aircrafts and goes to Stark Tower where the portal to their dark world is open. She is the one who is able to close the portal for good. After all of the trouble is dissipated and the Avengers go their separate ways, she and Barton take off together. Abilities Natasha Romanoff is a high level trained combatant and S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. She is fluent in multiple languages including Russian, Italian, and Latin. She also possesses high level computer training and psychologist training. She is deceptively strong, though not superhuman. The Black Widow is a master martial artist, an expert marksman, a natural actress, an infamous seductress, and a gifted veteran spy. *'Master Martial Artist:' Natasha is an expert in the field of martial arts. She has mastered karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, lucha-libre style wrestling and multiple styles of kung fu. Combined with her strength, speed and agility, she was able to take down nearly a dozen of Hammer security guards with ease and without being hit at all. Arguably one of the most famous scenes in ''The Avengers, she was able to fight three men while tied to a chair and broke it on one of them to free herself and eventually finish them off. She was able to defeat Agent Barton in combat when he was under Loki's spell. She was also shown to defeat scores of Chitauri soldiers as well. *'Expert Acrobat:' She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of many difficult feats. *'Expert Marksman:' Natasha is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. *'Multilingual:' She is fluent in Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, and various other languages. *'Gifted Intellect': Natasha's intellect seemingly puts her on par with Steve Rogers and Clint Barton. She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. *'Expert Tactician:' She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. *'Master Interrogator:' Agent Romanoff was able to trick Loki into telling her about his plan to use the Hulk against the Helicarrier (although not without Loki getting to her first; nearly frightening her). She was able to do a "reverse interrogation"; while she seemed to be in danger, in truth, she was getting all the information she wanted to know. *'Talented Hacker:' Natasha can hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security. She use this talent to help Rhodes regain control of the War Machine armor and enabled him to help Stark fought the rest of the attacking Hammer drones. *'Master Seductress:' She is an expert in the field of seduction. Natasha has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. Iron Man is an example and living proof of this. *'Expert Spy:' Natasha is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment *Widow's Bite: Prototype laser weapons that fire from two shaped bracelets from Romanoff's hands. *'Handguns' **Walther PPK/S (in Iron Man 2) **Glock 26 (in The Avengers) *Taser disks *Flashbangs *Garrote *Daggers Relationships *Nick Fury - S.H.I.E.L.D. director and commander. *Phil Coulson - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Maria Hill - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Hawkeye - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and Avengers teammate *Captain America - Avengers teammate and team leader. *Iron Man - Avengers teammate. *Thor - Avengers teammate. *Bruce Banner/The Hulk - Avengers teammate. *Whiplash - Enemy *Justin Hammer - Enemy *Loki - Enemy *Chitauri - Enemies Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Females Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Humans